Demons Within
by deanawesome67
Summary: Series of massive murders have been happening in a small town, for the past 5 years these serial murders have not been solved and the culprit has not yet been identified; whoever he is, he's lurking free out on the open planning his next move. It's impossible that the culprits trail is awfully clean; the police have not gathered single useful evidence. "Phantom Murders", that's wh
1. Silver Bullets

CHAPTER1

"You bastard!" a drunken man was throwing punches at a defenseless kid in the dark secluded alley.

"I-I'm sorry..Please..Stop" the kid begged but the man didn't listen, he threw another punch at the boy. He fell on the ground; the drunkard didn't stop, he kicked him in the stomach again and again until the boy spat blood.

"Sir that's enough" a calm voice came from behind the drunkard.

The man turned around, "Shut up and get lost, unless you want to end up just like him huh!?" he raised his fist and punched the man; he hit his head on the wall and his lip was cut. The stranger could fell his surroundings go blurry, he can't help the kid, not in his condition, so the guy scrambled but when he was out of sight he called the cops, surely they can handle this situation. He continued to walk while he held his head on his hands. Everything around him is spinning , he needed to get home.

"That should teach you a lesson!" He spat at the unconscious kid then drank the alcohol in his hand.

STAB!

Blood dripped; pain suddenly crept through his body. He put his hand on his torso to feel what caused the pain…he raised his hand saw blood.

STAB!

There it is again, another pain and this time it was from his throat. He could never scream for help now, no one can help him, no one. More red trailed down on his clothes and on the ground. "Thud!" the drunkard was now lying dead on the ground with his eyes open and filled with terror.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Whoever it was that killed the man, he or she didn't stop. The stabbing sound continued on and on.

The killer has a disturbing smile on his lips as he did the crime, blood splattered on the walls and on the ground.

Sirens wailed from a distant but when they reached the scene the culprit fled. All that was left was the unconscious boy and the drunkards' stabbed body.

"SERIAL KILLER STRIKES AGAIN"

That was the front page of the news paper next morning.

The station was really down in the dumps as always, another victim falls in their hands yet they still don't have any leads on who did it.

"Oh, this one's bloody." A young man in a suit commented; he was sitting down with his feet on the desk as he read the news.

A younger man but taller than the later approached him. "Dean, get your feet off the table, now."

"Bossy as ever. " The man called Dean did as he was told. He put down the paper and sat properly.

He smiled and looked at the tall guy, "It's nice to see you Sammy."

"It's Sam." He corrected.

"Hey pretty boy, that's my desk." A short guy with a gun vest strapped on his chest was walking towards them. Hearing the rather annoyed tone, dean stood up.

"We're so sorry detective." Being the polite one, Sam apologized for his brother.

The detective put down the folders that he was carrying on his desk. He looked at the two tall guys then smiled as he held out his hand for a shake."You must be the consultants, I'm-"

The elder Winchester cut him off. "Detective Gabriel Novak, senior detective who is in charge of the Phantom case."

"Forgive my brother, he's a show off."Sam took the detectives hand for the shake." And yes we are the consultants, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Yeah, Winchesters. They say you boys solved a lot of cases in Kansas."

"Well that's a bit too far, we just assisted." Sam explained.

"Actually we are great." Sam slightly kicked his brother's leg as a sign for him to shut his boastful ass.

Detective Novak sat on his chair and offered the brothers to sit down as well which they did.

"We don't usually do this kind of stuff but we are in a pinch. Here are the files regarding the phantom case for the past five years. All the information about the murders are in there, if you need anything else you can ask me and my partner detective Balthazar, he's at the interrogation room right now though, you boys can meet him later."

"Of course dete-"

"Call me Gabriel or Gabe for short." He smiled at the two.

"O-kay Gabe, well thanks for your time," Dean stood up "and if you don't mind, me and my brother will start studying these now."

"Good thinking Deano, now off you guys go. I have another case to attend to."

The brothers took the files and read it all night, they studied it thoroughly word per word.


	2. First Lead

Morning breaks, their apartment was a mess; papers are all laid down on the floor, on the table and some are posted on the wall. The boys really are doing their best to solve the case and they end to end it as soon as possible. People are dying and the person responsible is still unknown, his motives also unknown.

The scent of the fresh brewed coffee awoke Sam, who fell asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms together with a yawn. His companion handed him a cup of coffee. He noticed that his big brother never slept a blink; his eye bags are dark, messy hair and he didn't even change his clothes.

He took a sip of the coffee then threw Dean a concerned look.

"You didn't sleep again, did you?" Sam asked even though he knows the answer.

Dean stared at the papers and pictures that they posted last night, without looking at Sam he answered, "Nope, Sleep is for the weak Sammy." He walked towards the table and set his cup on top of it, he grabbed the files regarding the latest victim. Dean took out a boy's picture and showed it to Sam.

"Aiden Evans, the kid who was found unconscious beside the victim." Dean said.

The younger Winchester leaned closer to the table."Yeah, he's the victim's son. According to his interview records he was abused by his alcoholic dad, always beating the poor kid."

"Yup and now abusive father is ganked, if this was a normal case I'd say he's suspect. However; I think he's a witness."

"It says here that he was unconscious during the attack but we might as well go check it out, right?" Sam fixed the files and put them in the drawer.

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna take a shower. I smell awful." He sniffed his armpit with disgusted expression then went straight to the bathroom.

As Sam picked up the rest of the papers he muttered to himself, "You didn't sleep and now you're gonna take a shower, very healthy Dean."

Black Chevy Impala parked in front of the Evans residence. A kid hastily closed the curtains when he saw two men approaching their house. A knock was heard and his mother half opened the door; she had a fragile physique, her arms, legs and her face are all covered with old bruises. She leaned behind the door and spoke with a frightened voice.

"M-may I help you?"

Sam felt sorry for the mother; even she was abused by the dad. He was a douche bag, bad guys really do get karmas, he thought. He clears his throat before answering politely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't mean to intrude but can we please speak to your son?...about the case he was recently involved with. I'm Sam and this is Dean, we're consultants hired by the police."

"Uhm…..but the police already talked to him, I-I don't think my son can take anymore reminders about his…..terrible experience."

"Please ma'am, we believe the police might have missed something very important that could help us end identify the killer. Just for a while.." Sam used his puppy dog eyes to convince the woman.

She fully opened the door."O-okay….but I beg you to never return after this..leave my son be…."

"Yes ma'am" The elder Winchester assured her.

She called her son to the living room where the bothers are waiting. A 14 year old boy showed up, looking down at his feet as he walked towards them, he sat down on the couch.

"Hi Aiden, we're just going to ask a few questions okay."

The boy raised his head then nods.

"Before you blacked out, did you see anyone else in the alley?" Dean asked.

"No sir, no one was around besides me and my dad." He answered while he pulled his sleeves down his wrist.

Dean sees him fidget, avoiding eye contact and keeps gulping. He could be really scared or lying.

This time Sam asked the next question."Aiden, tell us the truth. Don't be scared…"

"Uhm….." he was hesitating. "I- I- I'm not sure but I think I heard a really scary laugh."  
"Laugh…hmm…okay anything else."Dean said.

"…th-there was a man," He finally said it.

Both brothers shared a 'Bingo a clue! 'Look.

"But he was just trying to help…he tried to stop dad but instead he got punched really hard."

"This man, what did he look like?" A follow up question came from Dean.

"I didn't really see his face."

"How about a scent, his perfume or maybe his voice, what did he sound like?"Sam listened to the boy intently. This could be it, the first lead.

"Uhm.." He squinted his eyes and tried to remember."His voice…was gruff, deep, and hoarse like he's got a sore throat."

That's it, whoever this man is he is a very important piece to the puzzle. They need to find this man now. Both the Winchesters thanked the family for their help, hey also assured them that they keep their promise. They left the Evan's residence and entered their vehicle


	3. With Sweet and Blood

Three in the morning; the Winchesters were called in for a job. They arrived at the crime scene, at the park, as soon as possible; the place was surrounded by police tape, detective Gabriel and Balthazar are both standing next to the body, investigating.

There's been another death caused by the Phantom killer just after two days of 's murder.

"Winchesters!" Gabriel called over as the brothers got off their car.

Sam and Dean approached the detectives.

"Victim's name is Megan Masters, 32 years old, moved in this town a week ago. No criminal records." Balthazar explained with his British accent.

The victim was wearing a shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. She didn't carry any bag, only her wallet.

"Balthazar right?, Pleasure to finally meet you." Dean held out his hands for a shake but Balthazar ignored him. The Winchester put his hand back to his pocket awkwardly.

"Forgive my partner; he's not really a friendly guy."

Sam crouched down and studied the body. He listed every detail he could find in his mind.

'The victim's face was skinned off; the culprit must have hated her to do this. This means he knew her.

No signs of being forced to come to this place, no signs of struggle. The same as the previous victim; first stabbed in the back then got her throat slit open.'

"You should talk to her Fiancé." Dean said.

Then he started sniffing.

"What Fiancé?"Gabriel asked.

Sam stood up."Yeah, this woman was engaged, she's not wearing her ring but there's a mark left on her ring finger that indicates, she was wearing a ring recently."

The detectives took a closer look at her hands.

"And she was with a man, maybe last night. Her scent is not of that a woman's perfume and a lady like her certainly does not wear that kind of scent." Dean added.

"That's what you were sniffing? Heh. I never knew you were a half dog." the other detective insulted while he crossed his arms.

Gabriel turned around to face his partner and said," Just go and find whoever is involved with this woman. Whoever killed her is absolutely someone he knows. Meaning the phantom killer knows her, he's getting sloppy these days. We better follow his scent while it's fresh."

Sam and Dean were a little impressed; they didn't need to say it because the head detective already knows that the victim has a direct connection to the serial killer.

. "I will stay here with these guys and check out the motel where she stayed." Gabriel showed the motel key they found.

His partner didn't say another word; he just gave the Winchester boys a piercing look then left.

When Gabriel returned his attention to the consultants Sam asked. "Hey Gabe you have her phone right?"

"Yep. But it wouldn't turn on so I gave it to the technical team, they'll call me if they fix it."

"Oh, Okay."

Gabriel and the Winchester Brothers found her motel; it was near the park where the crime happened. The detective showed his badge to whomever it is that was at the front desk and told her the situation. She hurriedly showed them to the victim's room.

The clerk opened the door and a creeping cold ran through her spine, the poor girl let out a terrified scream. The three men were faced with a horrifying scene inside the motel room.

Blood was everywhere, on the walls, floor, windows, even the furniture were painted with red handprints. On the bed there was something underneath the sheets, the blankets were also stained with the crimson color. Dean approached the bed while Gabriel called for the forensics and Sam was keeping the girl calm. He lifted the blankets and saw a human body, red all over, the skin on his face was peeled off and his eyes were gutted out.

After the gruesome event that they faced, Dean decided he needed to take a break and have some me time. He's been craving for pie since the day they moved to town but he didn't have the time to find a pastry shop or a bakery shop at that. At last he found one not far from the police station, it was a small shop selling pastries like cakes and of course there's pie. 'Finally', he thought to himself as he parked in front of the shop.

Dean Winchester opened the glass door and the bells jingle filled the room. His eyes trailed off inside the shop surroundings. Its filled with sweets and cute decorations like bees? Yes bees mostly bees, the room were colored with honey yellow and black stripes. He approached the glass case filled with pastries in different sizes with colorful toppings and all the sweets.

The bells jingled and a young woman entered, surprised to see a person inside the shop.

"I'm so sorry sir but we're not open till 6." She said to Dean who was currently leaning down at the sweets.

"Its okay Hannah, you can go and prepare the rest. I'll take care of our customer." A man said who was behind the displayed sweets. "Of course Ca-..sir" the girl called Hannah went to the back of the room.

'This must be the owner 'Dean assumed, from what he girl regard the guy as "Sir", it means his position is higher than her. Dean stood up and was met with a guy wearing a white polo, black jeans and blue apron.

"How may I help you sir." The guy asked politely as he removed his apron and hung it aside.

Now that his apron is out of the way, Dean could see his nametag that was pinned on the left side of his chest. 'Castiel, Branch Manager', the detective read it in his mind.

'Weird name and weird hair, man this guy has to comb his hair when he goes to work' Dean thought as he observed every detail on the guy."Uhm...yeah yeah..Do you have a pie?" He finally asked.

"Well yes sir, we do. What flavor might you be looking for?"Castiel asked.

"Hmm…what flavors are there?"

Castiel moved to the pie section," We have apple pie, cherry pie…." He went on dictating the different flavors they have as the other man sill can't decide which one to buy. Until something caught his attention," Wait what was that last one you mentioned?" Dean moved closer to the glass case where the pies are displayed.

"Uhm…the uhh honey lemon pie?" He answered.

"Sounds interesting, I haven't tasted one of these. I'll buy one." He gave a smile and reached for his wallet to pay.

Castiel took a freshly baked Honey lemon pie and put in a box, and handed it to his customer. He returned Deans change, "Thank you sir and have a good day."

"You too" Dean relied and flashed a smile at the guy, who doesn't show much expression on his face, he's just too serious. He left the shop and entered his car; he sat for moment thinking then he took out his small notebook from his chest pocket and wrote something.

"Hey where have you been?" Sam spoke not removing his attention from the autopsy report in his hand.

A box was laid on top of his table.

"Just strolling around looking for clues" The older Winchester answered as he sat down on his chair. He leaned closer to Sam and looked at the folder that his brother is so focused into.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked.

Sam finally put the folder down. " Well both the victims knew each other, but this guy," He opened a folder containing the male victims info."Nick De Vil, is not Maegans fiancé. He is a-"

"Whore."Dean cut what his brother was about to say. He finished reading the guys file and put it down.

"He's a male whore. So she's cheating on her fiancé with a whore, Mr. fiancé found out her dirty secret and killed her and him." Dean deduced with a look of content in his face.

"Ugh No, that's what we thought at first but when we checked in her fiancé , turns out he was out of the country and hasn't returned yet."Sam explained.

Dean leaned back on is chair."Okay, any suspects?"

Sam fixed all the folders on his table and put the aside.

"Yeah , Detective Novak and Balthazar are taking care of them as we speak."

"By the way where's the autopsy report?"

Sam rummaged for the file again and handed it to Dean.

"Oh yeah would you mind checking on this guy," His older brother ripped a page from his notebook with a name written on it.

"Okay, who is it?" Sam took the page and looked at his brother.

"A possible suspect." Was all Dean said and went back to reading the autopsy report.


	4. When things change

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late loong wait heres the next chapter. And yeah I changed the title after a loooong time of thinking, don't worry the story is still he same._

The little bells rang as the door was opened. Hannah, who was currently wrapping one of the customer's order, looked up and saw the familiar face.

"Gabriel , I didn't expect you to be here so early. "She said joyfully.

The detective looked around the room," Well I missed you guys, can you blame me?"He answered sarcastically.

Hannah rolled her eyes," you mean you missed your sweets." She picked one of the lollipops and gave it to Gabriel.

"You know me so well." He wiggled his eyebrows and accepted the candy.

"Is Castiel around?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh yeah , he just went to buy some coffee across the street. He-" she was interrupted by the jingle of the door opening.

"Well speak of the angel, here he is."She gestured at Castiel who just entered the shop.

Castiel saw his short brother grinning at him."Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too baby brother. Can you at least say you're happy to see me?" He approached him and gave him a hug. Castiel who was still holding two cups of coffee in his hand just stood there until Gabriel released him.

The younger brother gave Hannah her coffee before she went back to work leaving the brothers to their brotherly business.

The both of them left the shop.

The sound of utensils hitting the plate was all over the diner. A booth beside the window was where the two brothers sat down. The older Novak ate his pancakes, pouring it over with syrup, too much syrup that gave his younger brother diabetes just from watching him eat.

Castiel cleared his throat." So what's going on?" He asked with utmost curiousness in his voice.

"Nothing's going on, why do you assume that something's going on?" Gabriel answered him with another question without looking away from his plate. He could feel his brothers glare burning at him, he knew he could read him if he was lying, but nothing's wrong with trying right. He felt the table move as Castiel moved his face closer to him.

"Don't lie to me Gabriel. You do know I can read straight through you right?" Castiel warned him before he leaned back on his seat.

Gabriel took a sip from his coffee and kept silent as his brother interrogated him.

"Now tell me, what the hell is—" The TV news stopped Castiel , he stood up and watched the news. It was about the serial murders that occurred recently, It was assumed that the killer behind the murders was the same person that was active from 5 years ago, who suddenly disappeared and now returned. The said case is being investigated by the senior detective Gabriel Novak and his team.

The younger Novak slumped back down on his seat then he covered his face with his hands as his elbows rested on the top of the table.

After a moment of silence from the brothers, Castiel lifted his head and spoke.

"He's back again, isn't he? That's what's going on."

"Mmmhmm" Gabriel gave a nod and pushed his plate aside.

Castiel's hands began to shake, his eyes are filled with fear and anger at the same time. He clenched his fists for a second before he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh to relax.

"Hey I can handle this, don't do anything stupid, okay? I'll catch this dickbag in no time." He smirked to show confidence at his brother, but deep inside he's scared; scared of the past that might catch up to them, the past he'll unravel that might break his brother for good.


End file.
